<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chuck and Sarah- The calm before the storm by sachaelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483260">Chuck and Sarah- The calm before the storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sachaelle/pseuds/sachaelle'>sachaelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chuck (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:43:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sachaelle/pseuds/sachaelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment between two holidays.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chuck Bartowski/Sarah Walker</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chuck and Sarah- The calm before the storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was after Thanksgiving weekend, the whole Bartowski clan went to the Woodcomb clan`s home to celebrate. Early on, after the Woodcombs moved back to California, Sarah and Ellie reach an agreement on whom were hosting each holiday- any with foods were Ellie's, the others were Sarah's. What this ends up being was Ellie got Thanksgiving and Christmas, Sarah got Memorial, Veterans, and Independence day. So after a long weekend away they were back home. As they were between clients, they took the family to the Christmas trees farm to get their trees. When they got home, Chuck elected to stay home and start decorating the house with the children, while she went to the office to finish some paperwork. After two hours she was finally done. As she was leaving, she texted Chuck.</p><p>Hey! How's the decorating going? Hope you didn't finish it all without me!</p><p>It's going! Would never! Waiting for you!</p><p>Chinese ok?</p><p>The bottomless stomach says yes!</p><p>Sizzling shrimp ok?</p><p>Yum! Yum!</p><p>Laughing she got in the car and started it.</p><p>The day of her driving Porsche and Lotus were long over! With three children now, she traded her beloved sedan sports car to a sports SUV. It was still stylish, still luxurious, and still able to leave all the vehicles in the dust. In less time it would take any other driver she was home, after a pit stop for a family pack order of Chinese. After parking her car in the garage beside Chuck own SUV, she got out with dinner in one hand, she got into the house via the kitchen. She put the food down and went to look for her husband and their beautiful children, even though she could hear them a mile off. She got into the hall and stopped, shocked, though she should not be, at the chaos they unleashed in the room. The tree was halfway done leaving only the pieces they usually put as a family. Their youngest was torturing the family dog, and the poor thing was allowing it with long-suffering grace. Their oldest along with her dad were each manoeuvring a drone with a Christmas ornament attached on it. Their middle child was just flying his drone around. Littered on the floor was the pieces of Hogsmead and Christmas Wonderland village, with the Polar and Hogwarts Express, that every year they put as part of their decorations. Seeing as they had not noticed her yet, though she was aware that Chuck knew she was home, and not wanting to deal with the chaos, trusting her husband to clean the mess up, she quickly backup, went back to her car, put her seat down, open the radio to some soothing music, settled down to enjoy what may be one the few moments of quiet she'll have during the holidays.</p><p>The next thing she knows was husband waking her up to eat with them before they as a family finished the decorating. She was home, with her family, celebrating the holidays and she wouldn't want to be anywhere.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>